percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Other Side
Tito is a demigod. He is torn between family and loyalty. Prologue I crossed my arms over my chest, sending a prayer to whoever may help me. I stared over the edge, into the water, 20 feet below me. I jumped. I came up, a son of Poseidon. Chapter 1 I couldn't help but smile as the boy held the knife to my throat. Didn't he know I was on his side? I faked fear. I represent fear, although I think there's a god for that. I'm new to all of this. I stared forward, my eyes wide. "W-what's happening?" I asked, pretending to be scared. "You're a traitor to Kronos," the boy with the knife snarled. "Why would I be?" I asked. "You're not on his side," the boy murmured. His voice was beginning to make me feel tired, and I realized- this was the son of Morpheus. "I'm Tito!" I shouted. "Let me go!" The knife pulled away, I was suddenly wide awake... Not. I groaned as I woke up. My head throbbed. There was a cup of water next to me and I smiled. Water heals me. Duh. I touched the water and the throbbing stopped, and I felt the skin on my neck seal. The skin on my neck? My mind raced to figure out where I could of... Had Morpheus's son actually cut me? I groaned and sat up to see where I was. I already knew. 57 degrees East, 45 degrees North. I was on a ship at sea. "Hey, you!" I glanced to my right, where there was a man standing in the door. A scar down his face. Long blond hair. Striking blue eyes. "Who are you?" I asked. "The boy who put you to sleep," he said. "I'm Beta. Son of Morpheus." Beta... I struggled to place it. Blond boy. Beta. Beta. B! "You're named after the second letter of the Greek alphabet!" I realized out loud. Beta smirked. "Yeah." Two more people appeared behind him- an older boy and a younger girl. The boy gasped. "Finally!" he said. To me, he said, "You have to excuse Beta, he put you to sleep by accident." "I did," I replied. "See, Kappa?" the girl asked. "Shut up," Kappa snarled. "Your name is Kappa?" I asked quietly. The boy nodded. "Eros's son." Oh, gods, Eros. I shied away from him. "What about you?" I asked the girl. "I'm Rho," she said quietly. "Spelled R-H-O." I nodded. "I'm Tito." "Cool name," Beta commented. I nodded. "But you three are all named after the Greek alphabet..." Rho nodded. "Our mom was weird." "Wait... you all had the same mom?" I stood at this. "They all loved her, and Morpheus had to put her to sleep," Beta mumbled. "To... make me." I shied away from the conversation and asked Rho, "Who's your Olympian parent?" "Khaos," Rho said gruffly. Khaos- the god of chaos. This could be helpful. I grinned. "I'm son of Poseidon." They all gasped, and Rho stepped back. "What?" I asked. "Y-you're the son of a major god!" Beta breathed. "No way." "Way..." I said hesitantly. "Oh, Luke has got to meet you!" Kappa said. "Who's Luke?" I asked. "Kronos's future host," Beta told me. I was whisked off by my three new friends. I was going to meet Luke. Whoever he was. Chapter 2 "Come on, Tito!" Kappa snarled. I stood back. "No, way." I had seen Luke. A golden coffin. A scythe. "Tito, he won't be Kronos's host for another month," Rho mumbled. She shoved me into the room. Luke was there. He had a scar down his face. He looked a lot like Beta... Where was Beta? Luke turned around and saw me. His face broke into a wide, evil smile. "Good, have you captured him?" Luke asked Kappa. "In a way..." Kappa mumbled. "I already worked for your army," I snarled. "I was on a mission, and a son of Morpheus found me and accidentally put me to sleep." Luke looked thoughtful. "Where were you going?" "To spy. At Camp Half-Blood," I added. Luke nodded. "Then go, and bring your... friends. You can absorb more information that way." Rho's eyes widened. "We- we have to leave?" Kappa's eyes blazed. "I'm not leaving, not within a month of the final transformation!" Luke glared at him. Kappa stepped forward. "You can't send us away." "I am." I sighed. "Kappa, get over it. Come on, we have to get Beta." "Beta?" Luke asked. His eyes were bright as he asked, "Who's Beta?" "My brother," Kappa mumbled. "He's a son of Morpheus." "You're a son of Morpheus?" Luke asked, obviously impressed. "No," Kappa replied, "I'm a son of Eros." Rho grinned evilly. "I'm the daughter of Khaos, and his sister." Luke looked confused, and I elbowed Kappa. Kappa sighed. "We've got to go. On your mission." Luke held up a hand. "Wait, explain how you three have different fathers and you're still- oh." "Got it?" I asked. "I've got to go." As I left the room, I realized that I never told him that I was the son of Poseidon. Chapter 3